It Ends Tonight
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: 'Two dark red boots stepped on the dark ground in the night without making much of a sound. A sharp metal point of a sword came down the earth making two slashes... an 'X'.' The story of how Kate Varmitech destroyed the Kratts in her dimension. WARNING! Has a little reference to blood, but nothing too graphic. Art cover by me! 8D
1. A Sword in the Night

Two dark red boots stepped on the dark ground in the night without making much of a sound. The sound that could be heard was the thunder in the distance and the leaves rustling in the wind. A sharp metal point of a sword came down the earth making two slashes... a 'X'.

"Perfect." The voice that belonged to the two feet evilly sneered.

"This all ends tonight. It'll finally be over. And me and VDad will finally be free!" She then disappeared into the dark demeanor of the forest in search of the victims she would lead here. Little did they know, their breaths were numbered.

o0o00o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Chris still had no idea how it came to this! Several years ago, sure...he accidently poked Zach's eye out but it was in self defense! Now ever since then the inventor's daughter has been chasing him and his brother like mice! If only the brothers knew...it was bigger than that. Chris darted quickly to the right, nearly tripping on a branch as he ran farther into the forest. The high pitched laugh echoed through the forest, making it seem a lot scarier then it normally was...at night...with no moon...and he was totally alone...why did his curiosity always have to get the better of him!

"Green Guuuuy?" The laugh giggled through the trees.

"I see youuuuuu."

"Gah! Get away from me!" Chris shouted out into the forest as he ran. He winced, somehow he felt...doomed...

Oh no!

"No! nononono not a dead end!" He stared up at the tall cliff side.

"Oh yes a dead end...not just in the forest, but also for you."

Chris turned around as his eyes widened. There in the shadows was a silhouette of a girl who was no more than a mere teen. Only her metal swords in the sheath on her back and her pearly white teeth glimmered in the spots of moonlight now that the clouds were dissipating.

"N-No! Not you..." Chris put his hands up in surrender, backing up slowly as the girl took a step forward.

"Well, that wasn't exactly the kind of welcome I thought I'd get from welcoming committee. " The girl evilly snickered as she drew one of her swords from the sheath.

"N-Now Kate...put that down..." Chris was obviously shaking in fear. He knew there was no way out.

"Aw, what's the matter friend? Don't wanna play with me!" She asked, her expression turning sad.

"Um...friend..." Chris's back was at the wall of the cliff now...he couldn't move or go anywhere!

"Yeah, after all, you're the only one I trust." She was getting strangely closer, but she wasn't raising her swords.

"T-Trust?" Chris could feel the sweat on his face and his neck hair standing up.

"Of course! You know, the amazing things you'll find when you really look inside a person."

"..."

"Sure, you may find entrails, but there's sometimes more in a person than that...a soul perhaps?" She was looking up at him now, nearly six inches from his body. She raised up on her tip toes to meet him eye to eye. What was she thinking?!

"Some souls are happy all the time, while others are dead inside..."

She raised her head to his, their noses almost touching...she honestly looked like she was gonna...kiss him!

"And need to be brought back to life." She whispered, her lips nearly mere inches from his as he stared at her with scared, wide eyes, his pupils shrunk in fear...and they shrank smaller at what Kate did next.

She suddenly moved back and set off the loudest evil, insane laugh Chris had ever heard! Her pupils shrank as her entire eyes were filled with red light of evil, as if she were possessed.

But this was Chris's chance! She was a little bit away from him now!

During her laughing spree, Kate suddenly felt herself being pushed.

Before she could do anything else, Chris had shoved as far away as he could and bolted, still hearing her laughs throughout the woods, like the laughs themselves were chasing him.

The laughs seemed to echo louder in his mind.

"No! NO! Go away!" Chris felt like he was running faster, but in reality, his adrenaline and energy was fading fast.

"Come baaaaaaack."

"NO!"

Chris zig zagged, trying to get Kate off his trail, when suddenly, in the darkness, his leg got trapped in...something...something painful.

He looked back to see that his leg was caught in some bear trap! It was obvious Kate had put it there, there were no hunters or people for that matter anywhere for 50 miles.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he tried to get his leg free, but the shaking of the adrenaline and the blood beginning to cloak his boot was making it difficult.

"Awwww, the poor mouse, finally in his trap." Kate's voice rang through the forest again.

Chris couldn't help it now...those tears were going to fall no matter what now.

" J-Just leave me alone! Leave us alone..."

"Aw, now c'mon, would that very much fun for me? Or your brother? " Her voice asked.

"Martin..."

In one last attempt to free his foot, Chris lost his balance and ended up falling to the ground (and breaking his leg in the process).

That pain didn't even register right away, he just noticed the deep 'X' in the ground right where he was laying...it was planned all along!

Suddenly, the girl leaped out of the darkness, sword raised, a look of war, hatred and...tears...on her face. He could do nothing as the blades slashed at him, cutting him...it was over as quickly as it began...but it wasn't enough...Kate's thirst for the brothers blood was nowhere NEAR satisfied.

O0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Chris? Chriiiiiis?" Martin called outside the HQ. He just didn't understand it. Sure, sometimes when Chris had nightmares he'd get up and walk around, but this was ridiculous. He had been calling a half an hour. He should've come back by now.

He should've come back by now….

Something must have been wrong, this was long for even a prank!

"Chris?! ANSWER ME!" Martin called at the top of his lungs. All he got was an echo of his own voice.

"Chris C'mon! This is NOT funny! ANSWER ME!" Martin bit his lip in fear as he realized how fast his heart was beating.

"_Calm down, Martin. He's probably fine, just keep your cool. No need to get upset…yet." _He thought to himself, closing his eyes trying to get his breathing under control.

The rustling in a bush caught his attention behind him.

"Chris!? That you?" He turned, a smile waiting to find itself on his face, but alas…the smile never came, for a girly giggle came from that bush, if it was anyone, it was NOT Chris.

A girl dressed in dark attire and near to black hair, green eyes, and a purple headband arose from the branches. Martin noticed some splat on her cheek that was dark…and it sent his heart beating fast again.

An evil sneer found its way onto the girl's face.

"Long time no see, friend." She giggled.

"What have you done with him!?" Martin asked, his voice turning into a snarl with the clenching of his teeth.

"Done with whom, exactly?"

"_**MY BROTHER YOU SICKO!**_" Martin shouted.

"Oh…him. Why don't you follow me to find out?" She sneered as she suddenly ran off like a cheetah into the wood.

Martin's better judgment was screaming at him not to follow, but his stronger 'older brother' instinct was screaming stronger and louder, so off he ran, trying to find Kate. He hadn't had as many encounters with her as Chris had, but he did know enough from his brother to know who she was.

~~~ FLASHBACK~~~

"_Chris! Are you alright!? Oh no! Bro!" Martin ran towards his brother as he limped up to the HQ. He almost couldn't make it. Martin ran and grabbed his brother's shoulders, only to have the younger sibling nearly fall to the ground in weakness. Martin quickly wrapped his arm around the younger one's shoulder, hoisting him up and helping him into the HQ, resting him down onto the garage floor._

"_**AVIVA! KOKI! Little help!**__" Martin shouted upstairs._

_Martin's heart lodged in his throat at seeing his brother like this….who, or what, had done this!?_

_His brother had a black eye, a slashed wound on his side, not to mention a slashed cheek…almost like it was sleek metal…not animal teeth._

"_Chris!? You've gotta tell me…who did this!?" He asked, holding his brother's head in his lap as the younger was on the verge of unconsciousness._

_Chris opened his right eye, the one that was unharmed, barely to look up at Martin._

"_St-stay away from h-her…" He barely spoke._

"_Who!?" Martin asked._

"…_Kate." Chris whispered before he passed out completely. _

~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~

Martin was so caught up in his thoughts, that he almost didn't see the feminine figure zip past him.

Bingo.

He found her.

Now she's gonna get what she deserves!

He chased after her, his feet kicking up mud from that day's rainfall. He noticed that the girl stopped up ahead. Was she waiting for him? No matter! She knew where his brother was, and he _was _getting him back. He didn't belong in her evil clutches! She zoomed off again, into the hanging tree and bushes of the night, each and every one looking down at Martin almost as if they were laughing with the girl, like they were going to enjoy something coming up. That's when Martin saw it…between two trees. It seemed as though the branches were pointing to the ground. A flash of lightning from the last remaining cloud revealed the green shirt with blotches of red coating it, stripped of any motion…not even the rising of a chest.

"N-no…" Martin ran up to the sight and he had to cover his mouth in horror.

He brother lay there on the muddy ground, his leg caught in a trap of some sort, his limbs completely limp. His lifeless face still cringed in a painful, frightened manner.

"C-Chris…"

No reply.

He'd never receive one.

Martin didn't even notice how bad he was shaking as his knees lost all feeling and he fell to the ground next to his dead partner…more than that…his brother…more than that… his best friend.

The sudden change of color on his knees and short from being just brown from the mud sent him over the edge as he screamed 'bloody' murder of Chris's name.

Kate watched from behind a tree behind the two brothers...well, one brother…the other one wasn't exactly alive anymore. She crept up to the older brother, grabbing a giant stone.

Martin was completely unaware; everything was a giant blur, including his thoughts. He heart felt like it was gonna pump right out of his chest as he clenched his head in fear and sheer disbelief, his forehead beginning to sweat, mixing with the tears fall from his face involuntarily once the drops met his eyes. All he could do was stare wide eyed as his brother's body, not being able to take it all in like this! A sudden giggle from behind made him whip around quickly as the adrenaline to flee kicked in, but not fast enough to see Kate V smack him up against the head with a stone. Everything went black.

**Well…that was a view of my evil brain…it can be rather evil. O_o Anyways…Hope you all enjoyed. I might make this a two parter , so still be on the lookout. **


	2. Trapped Like a Rat

***Dracula accent* Zeh evil brain svtrikes againnnnnn! Muahahahahahaaaaaa *coughs coughs* I can't do an evil laugh to save my life. **

**Anywayyyyyys here's part 2! ENJOY! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts….or the brothers would be dead, obviously. But I do own Kate. :D**

*** Martin's P.O.V ***

Ugh! …my aching head! What happened? I was chasing someone and… Chris… _Chris. _ I can't believe it…I WON'T believe it! It's impossible! He can't be-

A sudden clanging sound of a lock jerked me awake. I was sort of asleep, but the sound surprised me. I found myself in a small cell in what seemed to be underground. Torches lit the cave like room instead of lights, and there, standing in front of me…was her!

Kate kneelt down to my level across the bars. I was laying on the stone ground as she evilly giggled at me.

"Sleep well, little rat?" She giggled.

I rose up and grabbed my head which was…yep, it had blood on it. Must've gotten scraped on either the rocks in the cell…or when she hit me with…whatever she hit me with.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you-"

"Because I had to! …You're not the only one who's trapped like a rat!" She spat back at me before I could finish. Jeez! Didn't this girl know _any _manners?

"Wait…not the only one?" I asked as she walked away from the cell slowly to grab her sheath in the corner of the room.

"Forget it…I've said too much." She said, turning to me.

_**Whoa! **_

Her eyes flashed red at me….demon much?

Wait…there's no such thing as demons…well…human demons anyway.

She swung her swords over like a backpack.

"Wait…where are you going?" I honestly was a little frightened to be down here all alone.

"To tell the master that I've caught some ratfish. Oh, and to go…pick up some trash left in the forest." She sneered at me before leaving.

I knew exactly what she meant. How dare she call Chris that! Of course…he's not there anymore, but still! Calm down Martin…she's trying to mess with your head to get you angry and lose your energy.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

"_You lying brat!"_

"_I swear! He was there when I left! I killed him, VDad, I'm sure of it!"_

"_Did you check for a pulse before you left?"_

"_He looked like a slaughtered sheep! How can anyone be alive after that kind of massacre!?"_

I woke up to what sounded like an argument at the mouth of the cave. I could tell Kate was there, but I didn't recognize the other voice. Maybe it was 'the Master'.

"_Maybe wolves just carried him off."_

"_Could they have gotten him out of that bear trap?! I don't think so! Unless they have hands!"_

"_Then were did he go!? Did he become a zombie!?"_

"_No, I believe you didn't do your job!"_

"_I know what I did!? How to explain this?!"_

There was a silence, but I believe I heard the sound of metal being drawn from somewhere, must have been her swords.

"…_.I don't care! Find Green Guy, or I'll see to it myself that you pay for him with your own blood!"_

My heart skipped a beat. _Find _Green Guy….that meant that… _Chris was alive! _But how? He was…gone. Was Kate right? Did he become a Zombie or…?

"You better not have been eavesdropping." Kate's voice came into the room, and I realized she was staring right at me! I bet she saw the gears turning in my head too.

"N-No I wasn't…"

Curse my conscience! I'm the worst liar in the world!

"_**LIAR!**_" Kate banged on the bars hard, causing the echo to shake the entire cave! Her sudden burst of anger scared me enough to back up to the wall of the cell.

Kate growled and cursed lightly under her breath before turning around.

"Don't you get your hopes up, Marty. I'm 99% positive that it was wolves. Your brother is not alive."

She was just trying to drive me deeper into insanity, wasn't she? Well, it wasn't going to work! Chris is alive! I felt it! And I'm going to find him and bring him home…no matter what it takes! Oh and uh…if she calls me Marty again, she'll be asking for a black eye. But they're already sort of red. What was with that?! Her eyes sometimes glowed red, it was as creepy as heck! But…why? Was Kate even _human? _Was she a robot or something? No, that's impossible. It doesn't matter. Human or not, she is going down!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

*** 3rd Person ***

Kate walked up to her trap again in the forest of the night. It just didn't make sense! How could Green Guy have walked away!? He couldn't! His leg was broken! That or…he had an extremely high pain tolerance. She guessed though that if one wanted to live so badly, he'd endure any type of pain to achieve that. It couldn't have been wolves either, and she knew that to a point! She just said it to not get Martin's hopes up. If he got his hopes up, he'd try to escape, and then it almost back to square one. Besides, there was no blood trail either like he was dragged… wait! Kate walked over to where the trap was set…and it wasn't! It was opened! Like someone opened it back up! Did the tech team come to get him?

"_**Crap!**_" Kate cursed. Of course! The tech team! How could she have been so stupid?! She facepalmed herself. She didn't check to see if Chris had his creature ipod thingy!

"Hmmm…" Kate reached into her back pocket and pulled out her contraption. It was actually her dads, but he allowed her to use it.

It looked like a small metal ball.

"Destrokobot, awake!" She commanded.

The small Zachbot, no bigger than a thumb, rived to life and hovered in her hand.

"New command, fly over to the Tortuga HQ and spy on the Tech Team." She commanded.

She didn't care if Chris had somehow made it back. She was going to kill him anyway. And if she had to wipe out the Tech Team to do that…then that's what she'd do.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

A hand gripped tightly onto the bark of a tree as the person that hand belonged to tried to stand. It was nearly impossible. His face was covered in mud and other colors of himself and the forest. He was falling down constantly. He couldn't help it, he wasn't a flamingo. He wished he had that kind of suit right now, though. But would if even work around a broken leg? He didn't know…did he even care? Everything was numb. Everything was blurred. Everything was almost dark. He just wanted to get out of this horror show. He just wanted to go home, to his team and family…his brother.

**End of Part 2! Hope you enjoyed! 8D**

**Leave a review if you like! :D**

.


	3. The Bird is Out of His Cage

**Whoo hoo! Chapter 3! I'm on a roll! 8D  
ENJOY! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! Do I even need to say it? Do I even need to say that I don't own Wild Kratts? I mean, it's pretty clear that I don't! If I did…that'd be ridiculous and it'd be cancelled in the blink of an eye…that's how ridiculous it is! So, since it's so downright obvious…I'm not gonna say it. No way am I saying I don't own Wild Kratts, but I own Kate Corcovado/Varmitech again! :P -.- …Oh crap, I just did…**

Kate made another slash in the stick she was carving with her small dagger. Not many people know this, but she keeps a small handmade dagger she made herself in her left boot. It was a squiggly design, but she still liked it none the less. Her carving was nothing too impressive, it was just a simple 'V' carved into the stick. Yeahhhhh….she didn't have a very broadened horizon.

The small hovering sound that was louder than a mosquito brought her out of her thoughts to see the small destroctobot return and was hovering in her face.

"Well…?" She asked with an annoyed look. "Is he there?"

"Negative. Tech team is attempting to search, but are being unsuccessful. Green Guy is still missing." The bot responded in a robotic voice before turning itself off and curling back into a ball in Kate's hand.

"Ugh! If he's not there…then that means he _did _escape! The little rat! He _faked _this death and escaped!" She kicked the trunk in anger. What was she going to do now?! She knew if she returned to VDad empty handed… he said she'd pay with her own blood! She didn't want that to happen… she _had _to find that green rat scum! But how? That's when it dawned on her… this forest was a black forest. The shadows were so thick, it was almost dark all the time…in some places to where you couldn't see your hand in your face. A twisted smile grew on Kate's face.

"Perfect…._**It's perfect! **_" She shouted, thrilled with her plan. She wouldn't find Chris… _Martin _would. And he'd take care of him too for her! Or the other way around, it didn't really matter.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

"_Way out…way out…C'mon, Martin Kratt! You're smarter than this!" _Martin shouted to himself in his head. He just _had _to find a way to escape! No doubt Kate was out there right now trying to find his brother…he couldn't lose him again! He just had to bring Chris home…but how?

"_Okay, Martin. Calm down. The answer is probably just right in front of your face, you're just too worked up to see it…" _Martin shut his eyes, trying to calm down, but every time he closed them all he saw was his brother…trapped…limp and lifeless….then his scream that he knew must have escaped from his brother's mouth replayed over and over in his ears, screaming for his big brother as a last resort for help and rescue from the pain…a resort that didn't come in time.

Martin shook his head, this wasn't helping! He gave a frustrated shout as he threw his hands in the air, and one banging on the bars of the cell. Martin quickly pulled away. Since he was cold on top of all this (it was a cave after all), he had just knocked his hand that was partially numb….ouch. As he held it, trying to get the pain to come down, he looked out of the cell…and that's when he saw it. There was a table at the other end of the room…with a lot of sharp instruments on it. Like the kinds you see in the O.R. Martin involuntarily shivered at that. He also knew that if Chris was alive… _he _was saving Martin right now from probably being sliced open. Shoving that thought aside, he went back to focus on what he was before…the small metal ball on the edge of the table. I know, it didn't seem like much to look at, but Martin had seen that kind of ball before… but where?

Then he snapped his fingers at remembering. It was a sleeping destroctobot. How did he know this? Well, the story you and I know of Zach using the destroctobots to ruin the inside of the Tortuga and the CPS, it's a little different in this dimension. Instead of destroying the inside of _HQ, _it was meant to destroy the inside of the Kratts themselves. Yeah…not fun. Luckily, Martin had found the small sleeping ball on his hammock that fateful night and on Chris's hammock before they went to bed….they would never have woken up!

Anyway, Martin wondered what one was doing here? Did Kate have a couple? Surely Zach would have modified them so they wouldn't hurt her…maybe be her little friends? Of course…it was on the sharp instruments table…was that just another instrument? All these questions ran through Martin's mind. If it was a regular bot…it could help him by picking the lock! If it was an instrument….he was _doomed _. Of course…either way you looked at it…he was doomed anyway…and Chris needed him. He had to try something. And it seemed as though this was the only way out. He had to try… and if he died…he died.

He took a deep breath…it was now or never.

"Destroctobot, _awake_!" He whispered harshly. The ball rolled around on the table and rived to life, unraveling itself. It saw Martin, but didn't charge…that was a good sign!

"Destroctobot…over here…" Martin whispered. The bot slowly hovered over to the cell, and looked up at Martin…but didn't attack, _so good so far._

"New command, pick the cell door lock." Martin instructed. The bot, not being smart on who was controlling him, hovered down and stuck its drill like claw into the keyhole. It was now or never.

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Kate hummed happily to herself. She knew the perfect way to get Green Guy back, and get Martin out of the way at the same time! Martin already felt guilty for not being there for Chris, she knew that. She could see it in his eyes. Now it was Chris's turn to feel guilty. She opened the door that led into the deep depths of the caves, where Martin was being held. She walked down the tunnel, torches lighting her way to the door. However, when she opened the door, she wasn't even done opening the door when a slap met her face from a pale white hand.

"You idiot!" Her father, Zach shouted. She looked up to look into her father's one right eye. She couldn't look into the other…it wasn't there anymore…thanks to Green Guy. All that was there was a black patch.

"How many times have I told you _not _to leave your destroctobots laying around!?" He shouted in Kate's face.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She had her bot in her pocket.

"Thanks to the extra one in the cell room, Blue Boy is gone!" Zach shot back, louder than before.

Kate stared at him for a minute…then broke out into insane laughs.

"And just _what _is so funny about all this?!" Zach asked, putting his hands on his hips, looking down at her as she knelt down in laughter.

"All going according to plan…Blue Boy just made it a whole lot easier. Now I won't have to worry about making a stupid excuse to let him out!" She giggled, getting up and walking into the cell room.

"What?!"

"Trust me, VDad… it'll get done. The cat just wants to play with the mice a little bit before she eats them." She replied with a smile, grabbing the rope in the corner and her backpack.

"Where are you going?" Zach asked, crossing his arms, mainly because it was cold, as he walked in after her.

Kate placed her dagger in her boot and put sharp instruments from the table into her pack.

"To go catch my mice…and put them in a dark maze." She replied with a twisted smile, walking out.

What was she up to?

**Review! 8D**


	4. It Ends Tonight

**Well, a lot of you wanted me to update this story, so here you go! Final chapterrrrrr! :D**

**And yes, Kate can be a little twisted. XD **

**Oh! Also, before I go… I want you all to know that Kate V is starring in another fanfic on here that I'm sure you guys have seen called Our Whispers in the Dark. I think it's an official now, Rhey Reeves, Keila Kamada's OC, is paired up with Kate Varmitech for the time being. I think you all should read it. Keila and I worked (and are working) hard on it, and we hope you all enjoy it! So…on with the show! 8D**

**ENJOY! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! …. Do I even need to say it? -.-**

A trembling hand reached for another tree to pull himself up. Where was the Tortuga?! Of course… he could be going in circles. Chris wasn't really paying attention to land marks when Kate was chasing him in here, now he was completely lost…in the dark forest…not knowing at all what was out here…with someone right behind him and he wouldn't know it! A sudden rustling in the bushes made him stop in his tracks, breathing heavily. He didn't want to look, but he knew he had to. Fumbling with his other hand, he reached into his back pocket, pulling out his pocket knife. It wasn't really good as a quick weapon, but maybe it could ward whatever it was off. He didn't pull it out before since, well…c'mon! A simple pocket knife versus _two _full sized swords?! That wouldn't end well! He flipped it open, and pointed to the bush, his neck hair standing up with sweat on his face. The bush stopped moving. Maybe…it was a mouse? Or rabbit? Wait…do rabbits have red eyes? Well, yes, if they're albino….but do their eyes glow without light?! And they most certainly do _not _insanely giggle!

_Oh crap!_

Chris jumped back, and not caring at all about his leg, he tried his best to run. Whatever it was didn't follow him…maybe his brain was playing tricks on him…?

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It must have been playing tricks on him since Kate was nowhere near him. She grabbed more leaves and placed them in the pile she was making…but why? She looked up at her handy work. It was perfect… let the fun begin. She sneered up at the clouds that began to cloak over the moon, leaving the forest in total blackness. The kind where seeing is almost impossible. She had to find Blue Boy and fast! Little did Martin know, Kate was smart at a point. While he was knocked out, she had inserted a microchip in his neck just in case he did try to escape, because she was sure he would. She picked up her GPS, and there it was… a single blue dot on the screen…boy, was he in for a treat.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Martin rested by a tree, breathing heavily, exhausted.

"_Chris…where are you!?"_ He asked in his mind. He had to be out here somewhere! He had already passed the place where he had found Chris before. He almost fell over the trap himself. He gripped the tree, pulling himself up. He felt something wet on the bark though. It couldn't have been water… the mud was almost dried up itself. He could barely see, and he had nothing to see it, but as his eyes adjusted to the total dark, he could see something darker on his hands then water. The imprint on the tree bark was a little lighter. It was a handprint. It had to be Chris! He must've ran in the direction he was running, which was great! He was on the right trail. He looked forward, trying to find the next tree with a light print on it. Up ahead he saw… a black figure, standing right in front of him. The figure was way to small and feminine to be Chris, and the red eyes glowing at him sealed who it was. He quickly ran the other way, running around her before following the trail. Kate wasn't going to capture him. She was following him…and maybe herding him to a certain place too with his fear. It was perfect!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chris finally fell on the floor of the forest, too tired to keep going. His adrenaline was fading…as was the world around him. Voices were swimming around in his head as he tried to stand again. He had to get out, otherwise he'd die out here, and Martin would _never _find him. Where was he anyway!? It was too dark to tell! Another giggle came from behind him, and he jumped back, adrenaline pumping back in.

"_Get away! Stay away!" _He whispered to himself, pointing with his knife to whatever or wherever the sound was coming from. That quickly…it was gone, but then it was in front of him! She was everywhere! He pointed his knife in every direction, but he never came close to her. His back suddenly collided with other clothing! Frightened, Chris let out a war cry as he turned around quickly, knife in hand, slicing into whatever flesh like thing was in front of him. He had to escape! He had to live! He had to destroy what was chasing him!

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chris panted heavily, his energy completely drained. At least he was free now o the little freak. She'd never hurt him again…or would she?

There it was again! The giggle! But…how was that possible?! He saw the feminine figure in front of him, about 50 feet away. She was only a silhouette. Her smile and red eyes sealed it though. But then…who…?

The moon shone through the forest once again as if on Kate's command as she laughed insanely. The moon shined through the leaves, revealing all that had happened in the dark.

Chris looked down to find the blood of the foe on his hands, and he could have already told you some was on his face. But he looked down further…and his heart nearly stopped. There, lying in front of him, slashed and fallen at a weird angle only a dead body could make… was his brother! He had bumped into Martin! Martin was trying to save him…and he… Chris yelped, springing back in fright and confusion, mixed with guilt and sorrow. He couldn't stop staring at the horrifying picture in front of him…it was his entire fault! He still walked backwards, not even caring of his leg anymore. His good leg suddenly tripped on a wire that he felt on his ankle, causing him to fall over onto a pile of leaves…but then the leaves opened up below him! It was a trap! Like a tiger trap! As he fell he saw Kate walk up to the edge. She waved at him as if to say 'bye bye'. All he felt was something sharp for about five seconds tearing through him…and that was it.

Kate smiled and giggled. It was done. It had ended that night. It was all over…it was over. She knelt down over the hole she had created… and began to cry.

"_Please…VDad…is this enough! Let me go! Please!" _She cried in her head, tears streaming on her face. Her red eyes soon vanished as her true self was set free…for now. Her greeny hazel eyes looked all around… _what had she done?!_

**TA DAAAAAA! That's the end! No seriously… no more cliffhangers. That's the end. *evil laughter* You guys can send all the hate you want about me killing the bros, but hey! It says in the summary, this is the story of how she DESTROYED the Kratts, so…you pulled yourself into this! And let's remember, this is in a world that's NOT our own! So…no need to worry about it. ;)**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to review, favorite and do whatever. And also, if you want more Kate V I suggest reading either Our Whispers in the Dark, by Keila Kamada and me, or Who We Are by I.J Girl and me. **


End file.
